


futility and fuckups

by beautifuloblivion



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Descriptive Sex, Multi, but it's not pwp!!, yeah it's a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuloblivion/pseuds/beautifuloblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Jesse find himself here? With Mrs White, nursing a large glass of wine and glaring at her husband like he was a raccoon invading their house, and Mr White, staring down at his plate, deliberately leaving Jesse to the wolves. Why did that asshole even <em>invite</em> him? Mrs White <em>clearly</em> didn't want him here; Mr White was trying to prove a point.</p><p>But what was Jesse supposed to <em>do</em>? He absolutely should've left when he'd had the chance, back when he was so close to the front door he could taste fresh air. But he didn't, and now he was stuck here in crushing silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	futility and fuckups

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i've been wanting to write this for quite a long time and i can't believe i finished it!! this is probably four months worth of writing
> 
> i have no idea if this has been done before and thinking about it it probably has but this is just my take on it also i really wanted to do it so enjoy (:

"I eat a lot of frozen stuff. It's usually pretty bad."

How did Jesse find himself here? With Mrs White, nursing a large glass of wine and glaring at her husband like he was a raccoon invading their house, and Mr White, staring down at his plate, deliberately leaving Jesse to the wolves. Why did that asshole even _invite_ him? Mrs White _clearly_ didn't want him here; Mr White was trying to prove a point. 

But what was Jesse supposed to _do_? He absolutely should've left when he'd had the chance, back when he was so close to the front door he could taste fresh air. But he didn't, and now he was stuck here in crushing silence. 

"I mean, the pictures are always so awesome, y'know?" _Just keep talking, asshole._  "It's like,  _hell yeah_ , I'm stoked for this lasagna, and then you nuke it--And the cheese gets all scabby on top and it's like--it's like you're eating a scab. I mean, seriously, what's that about? Yo, whatever happened to truth in advertising, y'know?" Jesse gave a short laugh, glancing back and forth between the Whites; were they going to be civil? The smile faded quickly as Jesse realized that no, they weren't, and he took a large gulp of water. 

"...Yeah, it's bad," he admitted after a beat. 

Neither of them reacted in the slightest. Mrs White didn't even _look_  at him, still staring at her husband with such intensity that Jesse feared the man might burst into flames. 

"So hey, uh, how's business?" Jesse asked desperately. Mrs White finally turned her contemptuous blue eyes towards him, though she wasn't doing him any favours by trying to guess what he was talking about.

"The car wash," Jesse went on, glad to at least have her looking at him. "Mr White said it's goin' really well, 'cause, like, you're a great manager!"

"He did, huh?" Mrs White's gaze was back to her husband, her voice laced with sarcasm and more contempt. 

"Yeah, he says you got it runnin' like a--like a machine! Like, well-oiled! Yeah."

"What _else_  did he tell you about me?" Mrs White asked smoothly. She reminded Jesse of Mike. 

"Oh--It's just, uh, just good stuff, like really good--Good stuff. I dunno, we don't really talk that much about... Uh, personal things."

From his seat Jesse could see out the house's front window and beyond to the street, where his car was parked. God how he wished he was in it and driving away from this hell house. 

"Did you also tell him about my affair?"

Jesse started at the sound of Mrs White's voice; his eyes widened when what she'd said sunk in. Immediately he reached for the glass in front of him and absorbed himself in it, wishing it was some sort of hard liquor instead of water. When no one said anything he turned to look desperately at Mr White, glass still to his face but not actually drinking anything. The ice-cold water sloshing at his teeth sent shivers down his spine that helped to diffuse the heat he felt from his mortal embarrassment. 

"May I please be excused?" Before she'd even finished the sentence Mrs White was up and leaving, taking her huge glass of wine and the entire bottle with her. 

Jesse meanwhile took another forkful of beans and ate, mostly to be polite to Mr White, because he really wasn't hungry. That whole fiasco had had his stomach twisting. 

The two of them sat in silence for a while until Mr White finished the last of whatever was in his glass. He sighed heavily while Jesse eyed him. 

"Better go check on her."

That made Jesse curious. It seemed like the _last_  thing Mrs White wanted was to be around other people. But as Mr White stood, he realized the reason why. 

"Woah, woah." Jesse's chair scraped on the floor as he shot up to grab his former teacher's elbow. "How much have you had to drink, Mr White?"

The man waved him off angrily as he steadied himself on the table. "Wait here," he said in that demanding tone of his; with that he was tottering off down the hall. 

Jesse sank back into his seat. The table was still set, and he wondered if he should clean up what remained of their meals. Most of the food hadn't been touched, though, and he felt like it would be a huge waste to throw all of it out. 

After several minutes Jesse could no longer stare at all the food on the table and so wandered into the kitchen. He opened drawers until he found three separate Tupperware containers, then scraped Mr and Mrs White's cold chicken, beans, and mashed potatoes into separate containers. Gently he placed the plastic containers in the fridge before throwing out what he wasn't able to eat of his own meal. 

Standing behind the breakfast bar, Jesse had no idea what to do. After drumming his hands on the counter for a while he debated just leaving, but that was probably rude. Eventually he heaved out a sigh and followed the Whites' steps down the hallway until he reached the bedroom door. 

Jesse pressed his ear to the wood but he could hear nothing beyond. Steeling himself, he knocked lightly. "Mr White?" he called. 

There was no response; Jesse ground his teeth. Why should he be stuck here because Mr White couldn't work out his marital issues?

In one fluid motion, Jesse grabbed the handle and pushed open the door. "All right _listen_ , asshole—"

That was as far as he got. Four words, because he was stunned into silence. He supposed it would have been pretty funny, to see himself standing stock-still, jaw wide open and hand still on the doorknob. But what he slapped his eyes on was absolutely _not_  funny. 

Although the room was lit only from exterior moonlight, Jesse could see just fine: Mr and Mrs White were making out like a couple of fucking teenagers. They didn't even acknowledge that someone else had entered the room, too absorbed in the other person. 

"Jesus!" Jesse half-looked down, throwing up a hand to block the sight in front of him. "Okay, I'll go, I'll _go_!"

Was he really going to get out of there without a word from either of them? Jesse backed away, hoping he could be so lucky. But of course he wasn't, because he heard an intake of breath and then Mr White was speaking. 

"Jesse!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, as he usually did when Mr White said his name like that. 

"Come here." Mr White's voice was deeper than usual—if that was possible—and huskier. 

"' _Come here?_ '" Jesse asked incredulously, hand up and still staring at the floor. "Jesus, are you serious?"

"Come. Here." Mr White repeated slowly, more threatening than before. Jesse knew he was probably doing the whole "tilt-my-head-and-I'll-be-scarier-than-you" routine. Slowly he edged his way across the room, lowering his hand. 

Mrs White simply sat against the headboard and stared at him, but there was something ultra-dominant about the way she watched him. Mr White, on the other hand, grabbed Jesse by the arm and tugged him forward with absolutely no warning. Having no leverage, Jesse went. His knees hit the side of the bed but Mr White kept pulling until his upper body bent like a seesaw and his hands were planted firmly on the mattress. 

"What the hell, yo?" Jesse exclaimed, on his hands and knees in front of his former teacher and the guy's fucking _wife_. Mr White still hadn't let go of his arm and his face was seriously way too close for comfort. It really felt like the guy was gonna kiss him. 

Oh God, Jesse's mind was going there. He watched Mr White nervously, breath coming faster. 

Finally Mr White released his arm and sat back slowly. Jesse felt frozen, arms trembling from the weight of his body and the pounding of his heart. Neither of them moved for a couple seconds until Jesse decided to look directly at Mrs White. She was staring at him like a piece of _meat_ , and he jumped a little when they locked eyes. The lighting in the room wasn't great but he could still the intense blue scanning his face. Like a cat. That was the only thought on his mind. 

In one fluid movement she surged forward, grabbing his face and crushing their lips together. Jesse let out a strangled _mmph_  noise as his eyes shot to Mr White, seriously fearing for his own safety. The man stared for a bit as his wife tried to shove her tongue down Jesse's throat; though he looked a bit frustrated, he didn't seem to want to murder Jesse. He got up and moved around behind Jesse, out of his line of sight. Jesse didn't know where he was going but he really had more important things to deal with—like the woman attached to his lips. 

Mrs White tasted like wine and smelled like vanilla and lotion. Her lips were the softest thing Jesse had ever experienced; he closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into the kiss, hands gripping the sheets underneath him. 

It took him a little while to notice his shoes and socks were gone. Really it was only when Mrs White broke away from his mouth to start sucking on his neck that he noticed, because he'd moaned and curled his toes and guess what? No shoes. 

Mrs White pushed him backwards so he was upright and she could wrap herself around him more fully. Jesse's hands were free to grip Mrs White's ass and rut his hips up towards her; she groaned against his neck and Jesse felt his cock twitch. 

Up until that point he hadn't really questioned what was going on but honestly how the hell was Mr White okay with _any_  of this? The guy had extreme jealousy issues, and now he was totally fine with seeing his former student make out with his wife?

It was at that moment that Jesse felt the mattress behind him compress and suddenly a body was flush against his back, nose pressed to his neck, beard itching at his skin—

"Woah!" Jesse jumped and tried to somehow scrabble away from the weird pretzel-sandwich thing he and the Whites had going on. "Listen, thanks for having me and all," he said, desperately trying to escape this situation, "but I really should leave. I think I must've left my oven on at home or something—"

"Jesse, you have never used a stove in your life." Mr White's deep voice reverberated through his entire body as he and his wife held Jesse ever tighter. Mrs White had stopped kissing him when he'd tried to get away and she simply looked at him now, lips wet and glistening. The damn hard-on in Jesse's jeans was still calling to be heard. 

"Is this really gonna happen?" Jesse's voice shook even as he said it. "I'm just gonna have a threesome with you guys. Like it's no big deal."

Mr White only chuckled into his back as fingers danced around the hem of his shirt. Jesse inhaled sharply when they touched his skin; Mr White's hands were _cold_. 

Eventually Jesse's shirt came off. Mr White then pretty much gave himself free reign to mouth at whatever parts of Jesse's skin he wanted. Jesse groaned aloud just in time for Mrs White to resume kissing him. 

Jesse had only ever been with one person—sober, anyway. Without drugs in his body it was so much easier to feel every single nerve alighting as Mr White touched him and Mrs White ran her tongue over his lips. He surged forward, courage gathered enough to palm one of her breasts, and _oh_  it felt wonderful. He'd only just broke up with Andrea, but for some reason this felt so much _better_. 

Mrs White pulled away for the briefest of moments to tug off her shirt and camisole then she went right back to kissing as Jesse's hands automatically reached around behind her. He was glad she hadn't undone her own bra; he always loved that part. He fumbled with the clasp for a few seconds while Mrs White bit at his lower lip. The pain caused Jesse to gasp aloud, but it ended in a moan. She was being so _dominant_ , so unlike any girl he'd ever been with. Most girls were far too eager to please him, the handsome guy with the bright blue eyes and way too much charm than his body knew what to do with. 

Acting fast, Jesse got the bra open and it fell away to expose Mrs White's magnificent breasts; just the sight made his heart kick into a gallop. Eager, Jesse leaned forward, ready to put his mouth on those beautiful mounds of flesh, but he was stopped by a hand around his bicep, clenched to hold him back. Jesse twisted his body enough so he could barely see Mr White, raising an eyebrow in question. Was the guy finally overcome by jealousy?

Instead he felt a tugging at his waistband. "These come off too." Mr White's voice filled the entire room as he growled out the order. Clearly this was a man accustomed to being in charge when it came to sex. Who was he kidding—Mr White _always_  loved being in charge. 

"Hnn," Jesse said, weakly trying to lean forward again, mostly to push at Mr White's buttons. But really, the guy was right, so after flashing a smile over his shoulder Jesse fumbled with the button on his pants while Mrs White watched. She was reminding him more of a cat with every passing moment, her bright blue eyes never leaving his fingers. Both of the Whites were staring at him intently, actually, and it made him a bit shaky; Mrs White was just as intimidating as her husband, if not a bit more. He felt a lot like their five-year-old son, struggling to get his pants off by himself for the first time. 

"Bitch," Jesse muttered as he finally kicked them away; in his defence the Whites were so close to him it was hard to maneuver. 

To be completely naked in front of two people who, combined, were four times his age and probably ten times his IQ was the strangest feeling. It was a little intimidating, actually, until Mrs White looked down, smirked, then back up at his face, smile still on her face. Jesse let out a nervous laugh but then she was leaning forward to kiss him again. Finally he could bring up a hand to cup at one of her breasts while simultaneously shoving his tongue down her throat and _fuck_  it was hot. Especially the tiny moans she was making. 

It didn't take long for Jesse to duck his head down and suck at Mrs White's perfect collarbones. She breathed deeply beneath his lips and he was loving every minute of it until she spoke. 

"Walt." Her voice was low, threatening; Jesse broke away to turn and look at Mr White. And holy _shit_.

The guy had already shed his pants and those fucking tighty-whities. He was about a foot behind Jesse with his own dick grasped in his hand, slowly stroking as he watched his student make out with his wife. Seriously, why was Mrs White all up in arms about this? It was a surprising turn-on for Jesse. 

"Skyler, pants _off_ ," Mr White demanded in the deepest voice Jesse had ever heard him use. He was looking Jesse straight in the eyes, hand still jerking himself off. A wave of shivers went through Jesse's body, ending at the head of his penis. Even without touching him Mr White was working magic. And the _look_  he was giving him; it was like Mr White could read his mind just with his gaze. 

"Hey, uh," Jesse began while Mrs White shuffled around behind him. "You guys don't happen to have any lube, do you? Because if _one_  of you busts out the butter I am so out of here."

A drawer opened and closed and Mrs White was over his shoulder, tossing a tube of what Jesse assumed to be lube to Mr White. The man caught it deftly with his free hand even in the darkened room. 

"Shit," Mrs White hissed. "Condoms?" she asked, louder, obviously to Mr White, who shrugged, one hand still on his cock. 

"Christ," Jesse muttered. "I, uh, have some in my wallet. In my pocket." He couldn't get his eyes away from Mr White, as the other man finally unhanded his dick, eyebrows raised while Jesse watched. 

Mrs White slipped off the bed to find the condoms, and Jesse was left alone with Mr White, both of them naked on their knees sporting impressive hard-ons. Unsure what to do, Jesse turned toward the other man, who was staring at him with an unrestrained look of longing. 

Awkwardly, Jesse inched closer and bumped Mr White's forehead with his own. "Hey," he muttered; the word was barely out of his mouth before Mr White started to kiss him. Clearly the guy had wanted to do this for a long time, maybe even months by now. 

This was the first man he'd ever kissed, and he'd never expected it to happen, especially not with one twice his age. Mr White tasted far different than his wife; like whiskey rather than wine. Instead of smelling like vanilla he smelled like their meth lab. 

Mr White was surprisingly gentle, treating him almost like a baby bird under his hand. Fingers caressed over Jesse's thigh lightly as Mr White's other hand came up to cup his face. Jesse practically melted into it, groaning loudly before he had the chance to stop himself. Mr White hummed in response; the slight vibrations left Jesse wanting _more_. 

He felt arms wrap around his torso and Mrs White was pressed against his back, her nipples hard on his skin. Being wrapped between the two of them felt so safe and warm. It was easy to forget, for a moment, how dangerous both of them were. Jesse was too deep in the lions' den now to even consider escape. 

"Walt," Mrs White muttered next to Jesse's ear. Mr White broke away and the two of them shared a short look, apparently reading each others' minds through some sort of weird marriage telepathy. Jesse didn't care; he was panting far too hard for his liking and his cock begged for stimulation. Nothing happened for a few seconds; he fucking _whined_  aloud, surprising even himself, and tilted his hips forward just the tiniest bit. Mr White's eyes widened until they looked like they were about to pop out of his head. It gave Jesse some smug sense of pleasure to see him look so shocked. 

Mrs White chuckled behind him as her husband sat, wide-eyed and mouth agape. "Turn around," she whispered in Jesse's ear. "I want you to _fuck_  me." There was a beat, and she continued: "And Walt probably wants to fuck you, too."

Jesse jumped to obey, trying to turn himself around with what little space he had. As soon  as he was facing the right direction Mrs White had her lips on his neck, sucking hard. Jesse threw his head back and moaned, not even bothering to hold it in. Behind him he could hear a condom wrapper ripping open and holy _fuck_  this was happening. 

A lube-covered penis nudged at Jesse's asshole. He yelped and jumped away from it, almost knocking Mrs White against the headboard. 

"Christ, man!" he hissed over his shoulder. "You ever done this before? You can't just go right into it like that!"

To his credit Mr White at least looked a little ashamed. 

"Lube up those fingers and stretch me out." Jesse's voice softened. "Go _slow_."

Confident Mr White could figure this one out, Jesse turned back to Mrs White. Finally he was able to put his mouth on her breasts, kissing and sucking at the tops of them. She even _tasted_  warm. 

Mr White's fingers probed where Jesse wasn't used to being probed and he let out a soft gasp. Mrs White stroked the top of his head, encouraging him to keep going. Jesse focused on kissing her neck. Feeling brave, he let his hand wander between her legs stroking the inside of one of her thighs. Mrs White moaned quietly, the only reward Jesse needed. 

"Ah— _fuck_ ," Jesse stuttered in Mr White's general direction. "Are you trying to perform a prostate exam or—" He couldn't even finish the sentence; a second finger was added to the first and as they flexed Jesse's bones turned to rubber at the feeling. He pressed his forehead to Mrs White's collarbone as waves of pleasure rippled through his entire body. 

After Mr White added a third finger Jesse let out a soft _nngh_  noise. He swivelled his hips, trying to his best not to fuck himself on Mr White's fingers but _God_  it was so hard not to. 

"Now?" Mr White asked, sounding smug as hell. Jesse was too turned on to be annoyed about it. 

"Fuck, _yes_  now," Jesse gasped. The words were barely out of his mouth before Mr White removed his fingers and replaced them with his _larger_  dick. 

Every muscle in Jesse's body tensed; in response Mrs White immediately began kissing him again. They were short, soft kisses, around the corners of his mouth, his chin, his nose. It helped Jesse to relax and he breathed out a short, "Thank you," opening his eyes to look at hers. The look on her face reminded of the looks Jane used to give him. 

Pushing the thought away, Jesse slowly lowered himself until he was seated on Mr White. They groaned at the same time; Jesse because he felt he was being stretched apart and Mr White because he was clearly enjoying himself. 

Jesse opened his eyes when Mrs White was opening the second condom. Even the feeling  as she rolled it onto him was enough to make his dick quiver. She rose up on her knees and arched her back to kiss him once more before she gently eased herself onto his cock. Jesse moaned, louder than ever; she was so hot and so smooth. This was _exactly_  what he needed. 

From his position, arms wrapped around Mrs White's shoulders, Jesse had no leverage whatsoever. The Whites had plenty, though, with Mr White's knees against the mattress and Mrs White's legs wrapped around the both of them. Husband and wife slowly worked a rhythm with the catalyst between them gasping and fucking _mewling_  as he was rocked back and forth. He threw his head back, resting it on Mr White's shoulder. 

It was as if something clicked between the Whites; before Jesse could blink their lips crashed together. He could _hear_  their teeth clicking. He really couldn't care less, because with renewed fervour Mr White thrust his hips harder, faster. Jesse cried out and dug his nails into Mrs White's back, then immediately regretted it. He looked to see if she was okay, but she was too busy trying to pull Mr White's lower lip off with her teeth to notice. 

The entire room was full with the sounds of gasping, moaning, and skin slapping on skin. Jesse closed his eyes and allowed himself to just _feel_  every sensation. 

Mrs White was grinding down on him with such intensity he was sure he would have come already if it was just the two of them. But there was something about Mr White being there that made him desperate to ride this out. There was no way in hell he was finishing first. 

It was like Mr White had read his mind. His grunts started to come faster and closer together, as did his thrusts. Mrs White was speeding up as well; if it continued for another minute Jesse might have passed out from sheer pleasure. 

Mrs White was making these _hah, hah, hah_ noises as she swivelled her hips around, rotating then coming down to stimulate her clit. It felt like the three of them were in a car speeding towards a cliff until they reached it at the same time and fell off the edge into pure bliss. When Jesse came he cried aloud, scraping his nails across Mrs White's back just as the Whites let out the same long moan, exactly in synch with each other. 

As the stars faded from Jesse's eyes he felt Mrs White slide off of him, breathing hard. He let his arms drop and leaned backwards on Mr White. It felt like every muscle in his entire body had turned to mush; all he could do was breathe. 

"Easy," Mrs White whispered as Mr White lifted Jesse off his softening cock. Jesse's ass hit the mattress and some feeling returned to his arms, enough to pull the condom off and tie it. Mr White plucked it out of his hands and sauntered to the bathroom to throw it out, whistling loudly. Jesse groaned and flopped back onto the pillows. 

Mrs White smiled down at him and lifted the sheets over his body. She was a mom at heart, all right. She slipped into bed next to him just as Mr White came back. They made a sort of cocoon, each getting close to him without touching the other. Maybe their love was limited to times when they were drunk and horny. 

Honestly Jesse was too tired to care. Mr White was already asleep with arm curled tightly around Jesse's waist, holding on to him even in sleep. Somehow Jesse knew that nothing had changed between them. That boy was still dead and Mr White still didn't care.

Mrs White had her eyes closed but hummed softly. She periodically stopped to plant small kisses on the freckles splashed across Jesse's shoulders. Yearning for affection, he wiggled down until he could tuck himself under her chin. She let out a soft sigh and ran her fingers across his scalp. 

"Oh, Jesse," she breathed. "How did you end up like this?"

Jesse didn't respond. He wondered the same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! if you have any questions you can reach me at skylerlwhite on tumblr


End file.
